Call It What You Want
by lovetrigger
Summary: Modern Day AU. Katniss needs a night out after a break up with her ex-boyfriend, Gale. Peeta and Katniss have been best friends since they were 5yrs old, and Peeta's been in love with her ever since. After Katniss agrees to go to a club in attempt to get another boyfriend, Peeta is determined that guy has to be him even if Katniss doesn't know it; So he pretends to be another guy.
1. Chapter 1: The Planner

**lovetrigger here! Thanks for checking out this story! x3 Read on and as always, enjoy!**

****All rights go to the amazing author of The Hunger Games Series, Suzanne Collins****

**SUMMARY: **Modern Day AU. Peetniss. Katniss needs a night out after a break up with her ex-boyfriend, Gale. Peeta and Katniss have been best friends since they were 5yrs old, and (of course) Peeta's been in love with her since. After Katniss agrees to go to a club in attempt to get another boyfriend, Peeta is determined that guy has to be him even if Katniss doesn't know it. So Peeta pretends to be another guy to charm Katniss.

**Rated T cause of cuss words and some sexual references. If any of the sexual references makes anyone uncomfortable, I'll change the rating to M but there won't be any lemons or anything like that unless requested (in which the rating will definitely be changed to M). **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE PLANNER**

_**Katniss POV:**_

_There he was. Dressed up as handsome as ever in a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscles perfectly and jeans (which couldn't hide his boner even if they tried) was my boyfriend Gale. Sitting on the bar stool with a drink in his hand and his other hand wrapped around a girl who was seated on his lap. Of course, that girl wasn't me. Her figure was too amazing and her long, wavy blond hair flowed perfectly down her back. Her face was much more attractive than mine and it still looked pretty good (I had to admit) when Gale pressed his lips against her's. _

_"You lying, cheating asshole!" I screamed, storming up to him and wipping my hand across his face. The girl on his lap shrieked while Gale tried to shake the shock off his face. _

_Gale's eyes locked on me and his face softened. "Katniss...I didn't think you would...Katniss, I'm sorry...Katniss, wait!"_

_It was too late. I ran out of that club with tears running down my face and a million thoughts racing through my head. And I had made my final conclusion: Gale Hawthrone, i'm done with you and your sorry ass. _

All that happened a month ago and i'm still moping around. I hate to admit it, but I had actually loved Gale. I never thought he would cheat, not just on me, but with that chick too who broke up with him the next day after she sobered up. The one with the blond hair. Infact, she and I have already gotten around to getting to know eachother. Her name's Madge Undersee, her dad's into politics, she has money and apparently she and Gale had been going out for 4 months while Gale and I dated for a year. A pretty good year too. Now Madge has got herself another boyfriend while i'm still thinking about Gale.

_HOW COULD HE? _I screamed inside my head. I had already cried out all the tears in me 3 weeks ago. So here I am, just sitting on the couch watching daytime television with a bottle of _Orange Crush _and _Lay's_ ketchup and barbeque chips in a big plastic bowl.

I felt something heavy drop onto the seat next to me on the couch. Johanna, one of my roomates.

"Whats up, Kat?" she asked, grabbing a handful of chips and stuffing it into her mouth. "Still moping around about Mister Cheater?"

I gave Johanna my best death glare in which she replied with a huge and wide smile.

"I'll that as a yes. That's why, as your most _thoughtful _friend, I feel the need to help you out of your slump. That's why you're coming with me, Delly, Madge and Annie for a girl's night out! We're gonna go to The Hob, the club down the block, and pick yourself another boyfriend!" Johanna exclaimed.

I toke a sip from my soda and stared at the TV screen. "Jo, I'm not going to hook up with some random stranger at some club."

"Well, after you get his number and bring him over to our apartment for...well, _y'know_...he won't be a stranger anymore." Johanna said, with a wink. "You would've gotten to know him _pretty well_ by then!"

I grabbed one of the couch pillows and threw it at Johanna. "Johanna, no. I'm not ready for another boyfriend. I still keep thinking about...Gale..."

"Yeah, well after you meet another dreamy guy at The Hob, you won't have to. You'll completely forget about that two-timing jerk!" Johanna explained. "And you need to get out! This month you've only been going to work, college, and then home. It's summer vacation, we've got a 3-month break from college, and you can't just stay cooped up inside all day!"

"Johanna, no. I-"

That's when the door opened to show Finnick and Peeta standing in the hallway.

"Never heard of knocking?" I asked them.

Finnick confidently strolled into the room with a big smile. "Nope. Now, where's Annie?"

"Work. She'll be back in an hour." Johanna replied.

Finnick pouted and fell down onto one of the lazy boy recliners. "Guess i'm stuck with you guys then."

"Well, good. Because I need both of you to convince Katniss to stop being so stubborn!" Johanna cried.

"Katniss? Stubborn? Never heard of it." Peeta said, beeming at me and taking the seat next to me.

"Yeah well, she's still thinking about Gale even after Gale's other girlfriend has already moved on with another hottie!" Johanna exclaimed.

"It's only been a month, Johanna." Peeta said. "It takes time to move on."

Johanna pointed her finger accusingly at Peeta. "How can you, as Katniss's best friend, stand to see her sitting around all day with a broken heart?"

"Maybe...m-maybe she just needs time to find the r-right guy still." Peeta stammered.

Johanna scoffed. "She thought Gale was the right guy and look at what happened. No, I know my roomate and she needs to move on. She needs someone else to take Gale off her mind because I don't think this is healthy anymore!"

"You guys do know I'm right here." I said.

"Me too!" Finnick called, though his attention was on the TV.

Peeta pursed his lips, ignoring both Finnick and me. "Johanna, you should still listen to Katniss's opinion. Give her another month to get over Gale. Take her to an amusement park or get ice cream! Why does she need another boyfriend so soon? And especially a random one at some club?"

"I think Katniss would be much happier at an amusement park or at an ice cream parlor if she had a boyfriend to go with." Johanna said in a sing songy voice.

Before Peeta could start to protest again, I intrupted him.

"If I agree to go, will you guys stop fighting?" I asked them.

"Yes!" Johanna cried, jumping out of her seat and doing a little victory dance.

Peeta looked at me in the eye. For a moment I was lost in his eyes, which were a mesmerizing blue. "Katniss, are you sure? I mean I don't want you to find another person whose just going to hurt you again."

"But what if she finds the love of her life?" Johanna exclaimed, butting in between me and Peeta. "See, you never know if you never try."

Peeta ignored Johanna. "Katniss, I'm just looking out for you. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt like that again. You were crying and crying and...and..."

Peeta seemed a lost for words. I sighed. "Look Peeta. I know that we're best friends and best friends look out for eachother and protect eachother, but I think I do need a night out. Maybe I do need to move on."

"Great! Now we need to get you a new dress, new shoes, and we need to do your hair and makeup!" Johanna said.

Peeta looked down and got up from his seat. "I-I have to go."

"Peeta, wait-!" I called, but Peeta was already walking out the door and I was still staring out the door after he left.

"I'll go get him." Finnick said, stretching and getting out of the lazy boy making the recliner creak. Then Finnick turned to me with what I think is supposed to be a seductive smile. "Now don't have _too much _fun, Katniss. Remember, you're still a newbie at partying."

"Yeah, thanks Finnick." I muttered. Finnick gave me one last wink before walking out the door, following Peeta.

"Great. Now i've pissed Peeta off." I sighed.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine! Now you need to take a shower and then, we need to go shopping!" Johanna exclaimed.

I sure hope Johanna was right.

* * *

**Done chapter 1! WOOT! This chapter was probably pretty boring but I just did word vomit. Don't worry, the story'll get going next chapter which will be posted soon (in 2-3 days at least). **

**Thanks for reading and review? :) If you review, i'll love you forever. **

**-lovetrigger**


	2. Chapter 2: The Faker

**Hello again World of ! Thanks for the reviews, author favourites, and story alerts! You have no idea how much it means to me. :') 3 **

****Again, no copyright intended. All rights to the creative mind of Suzanne Collins****

**And sorry for any grammatical errors. T_T I'm trying my best to spot them. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE FAKER**

_**Peeta POV:**_

I could practically hear my heart breaking.

Katniss doesn't know my feelings for her. I've loved her since we were 5 years old and she sang at a school recital. Her voice was so captivating I swear all the birds outside dropped silent just to hear her sing. Of course, she only thinks of me as her best friend. I always thought some miracle would happen and Katniss would fall in love with me. Then again, I was always too nervous to admit my true feelings to her.

I walked into my apartment and plopped onto the couch.

Who was I kidding? Even if I was right infront of her, Katniss wouldn't think of me in a romantic way. I laughed, despite myself, because I was always going to be stuck in the friend zone with her. I just had to accept it.

"Hey, you stormed out of there pretty fast." Finnick said, entering the apartment and joining me on the couch. I didn't reply, just picked up the TV remote and started switching between channels.

"Come on, don't be upset, Bread Boy." Finnick teased. "I know that you like Katniss and all, but be happy that she's finally going out. I have to agree with Johanna on this one. Katniss has been inside too long. She needs to move on and do something fun!"

"It's only been a month. Don't you think that's too soon to move on?" I asked.

Finnick seemed to consider this, losing his cocky smile for a second before it returned 100 times stronger. "Well, as her secret admirer and stalker, do you really want to see her stuck inside all day thinking about that dick, Gale?"

I snorted. "You sound a lot like Johanna. She said something just like that back at her and Katniss's apartment."

"Then I guess great minds think alike." Finnick shrugged, stealing the remote from me. "It's true, though. You couldn't stand to see her all depressed, could you?"

Well, he's got me there. "I hated seeing her like that."

Finnick patted me on the back. "Then be happy for her, man."

"I'm just afraid she'll meet a guy whose just going to break her heart again." I explained. _Or a guy whose going to sweep her off her feet and she'll never even give me a second glance. _

It was selfish for me to think like that, but it was true. It toke everything I had to keep myself from locking Gale in a cage when he and Katniss were dating. I was so jealous, I doubt I was even sane during that time.

"Then why don't you go with Katniss on her girl's night out and keep a watchout so that no jerks get lucky with her." Finnick suggested.

"As if Johanna would let me come with them." I muttered. "And I don't want to look like a watchdog to Katniss. I want to get serious with her. But she'll never think of me as her boyfriend."

"Then how about you get a disguise, go to the club, and try to pick up Katniss. She won't know it's you and you get to date her. Plus, you'll get to look out for her too. Ohh, look! A new episode of _Modern Family_!" Finnick exclaimed, getting too easily distracted.

But, Finnick's plan wasn't such a bad idea.

So now, I'm sitting on a bar stool across The Hob waiting for Katniss to arrive. I did my best at a disguise. I gelled my blond hair back and wore my designer sunglasses (which were a gift from Finnick). I put on black jeans, a tight white v-neck t-shirt, and a black suit jacket I left unbuttoned. Compared to my normally messy blond hair, ratty t-shirts and baggy blue jeans, I was pretty unrecognizable.

I don't know how long I was waiting for Katniss before I finally saw her wavy brunette hair disappear behind a crowd of people as she entered the club.

"Excuse me." I told the girl who was flirting with me and wearing clothes that exposed too much of her skin. She 'humphed', flipped her hair, and turned around to flirt with the bartender.

I got up from my chair and squeezed myself through a bunch of sweaty and drunk people, muttering 'sorry' and 'excuse me' over and over again. When I got to the bar at the other side of The Hob (the bar stretches around the whole right side of the club) I saw Katniss sitting alone with her legs crossed and a drink in her hand, looking very uncomfortable.

Katniss looked absolutely stunning. Her hair streamed down her back like water and she wore a dark forest green dress that hugged her figure perfectly with black stilettos.

I looked around the bar and saw Madge with her arms around a boy and Delly giggling with another boy while Annie was playing with her phone, probably texting Finnick. All the way on the other side of the bar, I saw Johanna grinding against a boy with blonde hair similar to mine.

I toke a deep breath and made my way over to Katniss. _Keep calm, Mellark. You can do this. Don't mess up. _

"Should a girl as beautiful as you really be sitting in a club all by yourself? You never know what could happen." I said, trying to make my voice seductive.

Katniss looked surprised. "So should I be watching out for guys like you?"

"Guys like me? What do you mean?" I asked, all too innocently.

"A guy who only does one-night stands. You hook up with a girl and then break up with her the next day." she replied, swirling the alcohol around in the cup in her hand. It looked untouched which made me feel more relieved that Katniss wasn't planning to get drunk tonight. I hope.

"How could you immediately assume that when we've just met?" I asked, taking the seat next to her.

There was a look of discomfort reappeared on Katniss's face, but she composed herself.

"Y'know, I could say you're just the same. Work your way around boys with that pretty face of yours and break whatever relationship you guys had right after." I added.

Katniss scowled at me. "If you really think i'm that kind of person-"

"No, I don't think you're that kind of person at all. You seem like a nice person. That's why I wanted to meet you." I smirked.

Katniss looked a bit taken aback. "I...I-I..."

"Another drink?" the bartender intrupted, giving me a glare and Katniss a flirty smile.

Katniss shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Not much of a drinker?" I asked.

"I was never interested in alcohol." Katniss replied, staring at me intently like she was sizing me up. "What about you?"

"Same. It never really appealed to me." I responded in a carefree tone.

"Then what are you doing at The Hob? It is a club and _bar_ after all." Katniss pointed out.

"I just needed a night out. Too much on my mind." I shrugged. "I should ask you the same thing."

"I just needed a night out." Katniss echoed, playing with the rim of her dress. There was an awkward silence between us as we both stared at our feet.

I toke a deep breath. _Common, Peeta! Say something!_

"I'm Josh, by the way." I said, extending my hand. Josh...that was the great name I thought up. To be fair, it was the first name that popped into my head. Now what was going to be Josh's last name?"Josh Baker."

Katniss toke my hand and gently shook it. "I'm Katniss Everdeen. It's nice to meet you, Josh."

"You too, Katniss." I replied, with a big smile.

Katniss looked at me up and down. Then she settled on my face. Bold move. "Isn't it a bit too dark to wear sunglasses? Especially since it's 11:45 PM and we're inside a club?"

I smirked, trying to look calm, cool and collected but truthfully, I was freaking out inside. What was I supposed to tell her? The real reason I was wearing sunglasses was so Katniss wouldn''t recognize me.

"Uh..u-um, all these strobe lights are really bright. They give me a headache." I lied.

Katniss raised her eyebrows. "So strobe lights give you headaches?"

"Y-yes." I stammered. I felt my face burning up. I was definitely losing whatever 'cool dude' persona I was giving off.

The edges of Katniss's mouth curled up. "You remind of someone else I know, Josh."

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound amused. Though I was afraid she would've already saw through my disguise.

Katniss squinted her eyes a bit, but sighed in the end. "You guys have the same hair colour."

"And who might this guy be? Your boyfriend?" I asked.

"He's just a good friend. My best friend, actually. His name's Peeta." Katniss answered. My heart faltered. Of course, I was only a friend to her. But I couldn't hide the small amount of excitement I was feeling, thinking maybe she thought of me more than that.

"So, no boyfriend?" I asked again.

Katniss shook her head. She looked down, but I could easily tell she was turning red as she spoke. "D-do you have a girlfriend, Josh?"

"No, i'm single." I answered. Then I gave her a cocky smile and leaned closer. "What? Are you interested?"

A laugh escaped Katniss's lips and she pushed me back. "I would like to get to know a guy better before I start going out with him."

I tapped my chin to show I was thinking. "Mmm...then how about this? What's your favourite colour?"

"Green. A dark forest green." Katniss answered.

"Like the colour of your dress?" I asked.

Katniss nodded. "What about you?"

"Orange." I replied. And it was true. I doubt Katniss knew what my favourite colour was.

Katniss furried her eyebrows. "Orange? Like the colour of the fruit?"

I chuckled. "No. More like a...a soft orange colour. A sunset orange."

"Oh!" Katniss looked surprise. "Really? I never saw a sunset before."

_This was my chance!_ "Then do you want to catch tomorrow's sunset with me?" I asked.

"Uhhmm..." Katniss looked down at her shoes again. "I don't know, Josh. I..I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't know?" I asked. Now I was the surprised one. Katniss has never been speechless. She always had something to say, which was one of the things I loved about her.

Katniss looked embarassed. I could tell she was trying hard to answer. Finally, she just sighed. "I'm going to tell you the truth, Josh. I got out of a bad relationship a month ago and it's taking me time...move on."

"So, you really liked the guy?" I asked.

"Yes." Katniss nodded. "And your offer sounds a lot like a date and I don't think i'm ready to start dating yet."

I nodded. "I understand."

"I'm really, really sorry Josh. I really am." Katniss replied.

I smiled at her. "Hey, it's fine. Can't blame a guy for trying, right? If you still want to meet up with me as friends and catch the sunset, that'll be great."

"I-I'll think about it." Katniss said.

"Here's my number." I said, pulling out the paper and pen I prepared from my jean pocket. I wrote down the phone number as neatly as I could and handed it to Katniss. Actually, the number wasn't my real number. It's actually my older brother's old phone number which means I'm also going to use my brother's old phone. All I had to do was buy a new SIM card for the phone.

Katniss toke it and smiled at me. "Thanks Josh." She grabbed her purse off the bar counter and stuffed the piece of paper into it.

"No problem." I replied.

"Heeeeeeeey Kaaaaaaatniss." a female voice said. It was Johanna and she was obviously intoxicated (you could tell by how slurred her words were). She had arm around a boy who looked just as drunk as her.

Katniss stared at her with her jaw wide open. "Johanna! You said you weren't going to get drunk tonight!"

Johanna stiffled out a laugh. "Sorry Kat-Kaat, buuuuut can you drive me annnd Cato hoome?"

"Sure. But we need to find Annie, Delly and Madge first." Katniss replied, jumping out of her seat.

"Pshhhhhhhh! Annie can geeet a drive from Madge and Deeeeeelly." Johanna mumbled. "Cato and I neeed to get hooome right nooow."

"Right nooow." the guy, Cato, agreed. Johanna giggled beside him. Yep, I knew what they were planning to do.

Katniss looked back at me. She opened her mouth to speak, but I interupted her.

"You can go ahead." I said, getting up from my seat too. "I have to get going anyways."

Katniss looked at me apologetically, before running off after Johanna and Cato who were drunkly making their way through the crowds.

* * *

**Done Chapter 2! Wooh, i have to admit this chapter toke a bit of work. Anyways, you finally meet Peeta's alter-ego, Josh Baker. Get how I came up with the name? ;) (Josh as in Josh Hutcherson, the dude who plays Peeta in the Hunger Games movie and Baker as in Peeta's a baker! GET IT? :D GET IT? Alright, imma shut up now). **

**ALSO...**_**Modern Family! 333 **_**And I know, I know...the part where Peeta gives Katniss 'his number' or in this case, his brother's old cellphone number was kind of confusing. I had no idea what I was writing and I making up most of it, but work with me here people! I didn't know what else to write. T_T **

****THIS PART IS THE IMPORTANT PART** ALSO..i'm going to be going on vacation (since it's summer vacation :D) for a month. I don't know when's the next time i'll be able to write and post on . I'll try my best to post, but it'll be a little slow. But once i'm back from my vacation, I'll be writing and posting a lot more often! So, bare with me here people! **

**See you guys next chapter! **

**Thanks for reading and review? :)**

**-lovetrigger **


	3. Chapter 3: The Caller

**Greetings fellow fanfictioner and reader! lovetrigger here! I've been trying my best to find a time where I can post the next chapter! And now here we are! ****I hope it hasn't been too long since my last update! I didn't want to keep too many of you waiting, but I am on vacation right now so my writing and updating has slowed down. So bare with me and i'm trying my best to find some time to update and post!**

**ANYWAYS...This chapter's in Katniss's POV (just a heads up!). I didn't want to write the whole bar scene again in Katniss's perspective. It would've slowed down the progress of the story and I want to get onto the next part! ;) So this _is_ the day after the bar when Katniss meets Peeta's alter-ego, Josh Baker! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE CALLER**

**_Katniss's POV_**

I stared at the small, square sheet of paper placed in my left hand. Scrawled on it was a phone number. Josh's phone number. The boy I met at The Hob last night. In my right hand, I lazily dangled my cell phone. I toke a deep breath. Should I call him?

_DON'T BE STUPID! _A small voice at the back of my head exclaimed. _He's just another playboy, like Gale! He's probably just looking for sex! Don't fall for him! Do you want to get your heart broken again? _

I exhaled. "But he said he was willing to meet as friends instead. And if he does try to make a move on me, I can always tell him to stop. He'll undersand, won't he?"

I waited for the voice to reply. Then I bursted out laughing because I was talking to an invisible voice in my head. With Gale still on my mind, my lack of sleep because of the very loud noises Johanna and her little friend (Cato, I think his name was) were making last night, and now this new guy who I only met yesterday but can't stop thinking about, it was official: I was going crazy.

Surprisingly, I found this even more hilarious. At some point, I ended up holding my stomach and rolling around on my bedroom floor, laughing so hard tears sprung from my eyes.

"SHUT UP, KATNISS!" a very tired, annoyed and extremely hungover Johanna screamed, slamming my bedroom door open while only wearing her one nightstand's t-shirt."YOUR MADMEN LAUGHING'S MAKING MY HEAD HURT!"

I sat up, giggling intensely."S-Sorry, Jo. It's just..I think i'm going crazy!"

"Yeah, I sorta guessed that when I thought a hyena broke into our house, only to find you laughing like a maniac and humping the floor." Johanna muttered.

"I wasn't humping the floor!" I proclaimed.

"It sure looked like you were." Johanna replied, running her hand through her rustled brown hair, trying to smooth it out. She crossed my room, plopped down on my bed and picked up a compact mirror, checking her reflection. Her pissed off frown was instantly replaced with a wicked grin. "Now, tell me, Katniss. I may have been stoned last night, but I remember seeing you talking with a blond hottie. You guys looked like you were getting _pretty comfy._"

I rolled my eyes. "You were drunk. I bet you were only thinking about how 'comfy' you and your new boyfriend were going to get. I heard you guys last night, by the way. Your room's not soundproof, y'know. He's loud."

Johanna winked at me. "I like my guys loud. What about you?"

"I've only been with one guy, Johanna." I said.

"And Gale _is_ a pretty loud guy. Well, I would guess he is." Johanna smirked.

I grabbed a pillow off my bed and whipped it at Johanna. "I don't want to talk about Gale."

Johanna gave me a very exaggerated sigh. "Oh, come on! You're not still thinking about Gale, are you? Even after you talked with that blond guy? What's his name again?"

"Josh." I answered. "Josh Baker."

"Yeah, him." Johanna said. "Aren't you guys now dating or something?"

I glared at her. "Unlike you, I don't pick my boyfriends just because they gave me a nice and memorable moment in bed. I want to get to know them. And I would have to know them pretty well."

"Like how you and Gale were childhood friends?" Johanna asked. I nodded. "What about Peeta? Weren't you guys childhood friends too?"

I shook my head. "Peeta wouldn't think of me as anything more than a friend."

"You never know." Johanna pointed out.

I scoffed. "With his rich family, he could get any girl he wants. Why me?"

Johanna snorted. "Peeta would never date some slut, if that's what you mean. He's too...bookish and innocent.''

''And a bookish and innocent guy would _totally_ want to date someone like me." I sighed. I hope Johanna could detect my sarcasm.

Johanna shrugged and stood up, stretching. "Yeah, well while you go through your little controversy of what kind of guy likes you and what kind of guy you like, I'll be seeing if I can get a quickie with Cato."

With a wink, Johanna strutted her way out of my bedroom door. I tried to keep myself from gagging. I wasn't going to sit through another one of Johanna and Cato's...er, shouting fest. I'd already had enough of that. I grabbed my purse and stormed out of our apartment, stomping all the way to the elevator. Hopefully, by the time I get back Cato'll be gone.

I had no idea where I was walking to. I only realized that when a taxi zoomed past me, only inches away from scraping my side with the driver yelling some not very nice words. To add to that, I'd skipped breakfeast and my stomach was being incredibly loud about it.

I kicked a rock and began walking down multiple restaurants. _Pizza Hut, Pizza, KFC, McDonalds, Burger King. _I settled for something more familiar: Mellark's Bakery. I looked through the window and saw Peeta talking to a custumer. Peeta's family owns multiple chain restaurants, bakeries, and other franchises I'm clueless about.

I pushed the door open and the regular three bell chime signalled my arrival. Peeta peeked his head from over the shelves of baked goods. When he saw me, he gave a shy smile. "I didn't think I would see you here this morning." he said, meeting me the counter.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? You expected me to be hungover from The Hob last night?"

Peeta chuckled. "I expected _Johanna_ to be hungover and you making sure she throws up in the bathroom sink and not on the floor."

I snorted. "I wish. Instead, she's probably at home getting it on with Cato, her one nightstand."

Peeta laughed again, his face red. Then he straightened his white apron and cleared his throat. "Well, what can I get you?"

I leaned over the glass window where on the other side sat stunningly appetizing decorated cakes and other desserts. My mouth began to water and my stomach grumbled. I looked up and saw Peeta staring at me intently. I cocked an eyebrow. "Something I can help you with?"

Peeta blinked. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I got...d-distracted. Were you going to order?"

I looked back at the glass case of desserts and choose the first thing I saw; an orange cupcake decorated with a sun wearing sunglasses fondant.

Peeta smiled. "That's one of my favourites. Though, it's more occasionally choosen by children." he said, sliding the cabinet open from behind the counter, carefully taking the cupcake out, and placing it on a paper doily on top of the counter. "Anything else?"

I shook my head and watched Peeta wraped the cupcake in a small brown paper bag with the words "Mellark's Bakery" and a piece of bread with steam rising from the baked good on it.

I reached into my purse for my wallet, when I realized I left it at home. I cursed. I shyly looked up at Peeta. "Umm...you see..."

"Don't worry. The cupcake's on the house." Peeta beemed.

I frowned. "No, it's alright. I just left my wallet at home. I'll pay you back later today-"

"No worries. Think of it...as a friendly gesture." Peeta replied.

I smiled back at him. "Thanks, Peeta." Peeta winked back.

I turned around and prepared to walk to the door, when I went face first into someone's chest. "Ow, sorry-!"

"Katniss?" a voice asked. I recognized it instantly and felt sick to my stomach. I rised my head up and saw his big brown eyes, buzzed brown hair and the small amount of stubble growing around the bottom of his face. Gale.

"G-Gale!" I exclaimed, taking a big step away from him. "What are you doing here?"

Gale's eyes flickered to a girl wearing a tight red dress with her blond hair flowing over shoulders and then back to me. "I..um..."

"I-is that your new girlfriend?" I asked, looking down.

Gale breathed in and breathed out heavily, speaking very hesitantly."Yes. Yes, she is. I met her at The Hob. Er..her name's Glimmer."

I nodded and swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "I see." I was just about to pass him, when Gale grabbed my elbow, pulling me back.

"Katniss, wait. I know what you're thinking...about Glimmer and you and Madge. But it's not like that anymore." Gale said, looking at me straight in the eye. For a second, I thought he was concerned.

I toke a shaky breath. "Sure, it isn't."

I was about to shake Gale's hand away, when his grip only tightened. "Katniss, you can't be angry at me about moving on when you've already moved on too."

I looked at him straight in the eye, unable to hide the shock on my face."What...what are you talking about?"

Gale cocked his head over to Peeta, who was watching us with his face emotionless, but his jaw hard and his eyes burning with a bunch of emotion. "Aren't you guys...?"

I shook my head and pulled my arm from Gale's hand. "I'm not dating Peeta, Gale. I'm not dating anyone."

"Oh." Gale breathed.

"Gale? What wrong?" Gale's girlfriend, Glimmer, asked. She shot me a poisonous look and kissed Gale on the cheek. "Come on. We should order. I'm thinking of a big, pink mousse cake."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Gale muttered, but his stare still on me. Glimmer 'humphed' and walked to the counter, shooting me another look.

I pursed my lips. "I should go."

I didn't wait for Gale to reply. I angrily pushed the doors open and let them swing wildly behind me. I couldn't stop the warm tears that began to flow down my flushed cheeks.

He moved on so fast. So easily too. As if I was nothing.

I kicked a rock in my path and cried out in frustration. All I wanted to do was sit down and sob. I speed walked to the nearest bench and plopped myself down on it, wiping away the tears from my cheeks.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying. But enough was enough. I was done crying over Gale. If he can move on, so can I.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and the small piece of paper with Josh's phone number on it. I dialed his number and placed the receiver to my ear. Josh picked up on the third ring.

"Katniss?" he asked.

I breathed in and replied, trying to sound like I hadn't just been bawling my eyes out. "Hey, Josh."

"I..I didn't expect you to call." Josh replied.

"Well, you said you wanted to meet up as friends to see today's sunset. And since i've never seen a sunset in real life, I thought why not." I explained.

"Or you just couldn't get enough of me." Josh asked, laughing over the line.

I rolled my eyes. "Keep dreaming."

Josh laughed even harder. "Alright, alright. If you want to catch the sunset at it's best and right on time, we should meet at 9:00 PM and at a high place. Can you think of somewhere? Maybe a tall building?"

"I live in a building and it's pretty tall. I think if we go to the roof, we'll get a perfect look at the sunset." I suggested.

"Perfect." Josh said. "But you're gonna have to give me your address. Do you trust me enough to?"

"I hope I can trust you." I said, telling Josh my address right after.

"Great. I'll meet you there." Josh said.

"Yeah. See you there." I added, before we both hanged up.

Maybe Josh wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Done chapter 3! WOOOT! The ending of the chapter was pretty short and blunt, but I didn't know how to end this chapter! *sigh* Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And there's some Gale in this too! Oh, and don't worry. Gale and Glimmer aren't going to be dating in this story for long. I'm thinking of adding Marvel in there somewhere since I think Glimmer and Marvel sound good together. What do you guys think?**

**Also, who do you think should be Madge's boyfriend? I was thinking Marvel (and then somehow Marvel and Glimmer end up together at some point) because I was thinking about pairing Gale with someone else, but i'll ask your opinion about that later. So, who you think should be Madge's boyfriend? **

***Yawn* I'm really, really tired right now so imma leave you guys with this chapter! I don't know when's the next time i'll be able to post, but it'll probably be when I return from my vacation! See you guys next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and review? :)**

**-lovetrigger**


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeter

**-WHHOOSH! lovetrigger here again! xD And i'm here with chapter 4! Sorry for not updating for a long time, but I just got back from my vacation! So now (hopefully), I'll be posting and updating more often!**

**Thanks for ALL the reviews i've gotten so far! And thanks for all the story favourites and story alerts too! They're my motivation and my inspiration. :') And to all my followers, favouriters, and reviewers...you guys are amazing! I love you all~! :D **

**Well, getting along with the story, this chapter's gonna be in Peeta's POV first and then Katniss's POV, going back and forth. It's the scene where Katniss and Peeta/Josh meet on the roof of both of their apartment building for the sunset after Katniss gets a little surprise meeting with...duh duh duh...Gale! **

**And for what you've all been waiting for...chapter 4! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE MEETER**

_**Peeta's POV**_

I watched Katniss storm out of the front doors, the look of hurt never leaving her face as I watch her run away through the windows. Even though Katniss was gone, Gale still stared at the glass double doors. I had to fight off the urge to punch him. _She's not yours anymore! You had your chance and you blew it!_

"Um, hello? Can I, like, get some service over here?" Gale's new girlfriend, a blond chick, said. She snapped her fingers infront of my face, _dragging_ me back to reality.

I forced myself to smile. "Oh, i'm sorry. I just...got distracted. Anyways, can I take your order?"

The blond chick stared at me for a while, before she gave me a creepy smile. Her hand gently touched my arm and she said in a hushed voice, "Y'know, you're pretty cute when you're not staring into space. I'm Glimmer. And you?"

Still smiling that fake smile, I slowly moved my arm away and answered. "Peeta."

The chick, Glimmer, flashed a brilliantly bright and teethy smile. She opened her mouth, like she was going to say something, before Gale walked up behind her.

"Sorry about that, Glim. Umm...what did you want to order for tonight?" he asked his girlfriend.

Glimmer didn't look back at her boyfriend. She was still intently staring at me, but she answered Gale's question. "Just a simple mousse cake. Maybe a cheesecake. Just off the counter. What do _you_ recommend, Peeta?"

"U-umm...well, if you look at our specials, we do have a blueberry cheesecake for $15.99." I replied pointing to the cake on display, still trying to shy away from Glimmer's touch.

"That's sounds _delicious_, Peeta." Glimmer said slowly and seductively, battering her eyelashes. Then she stood up straight and gave an annoyed smile to her boyfriend. "I think we should get that, Gale. What do you think? Or do you still want to console with your _ex-girlfriend _and ignore me again, your _current_ girlfriend."

Gale sighed. "Glimmer-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Glimmer said, dismissively. "Just pay for the cake, alright? I'll wait for you outside and we'll talk about this at home."

And with one final wink from Glimmer, she strutted her way out of the front doors. Now, there was no one to stop me from falcon punching Gale in the face.

Gale shook his head and sighed, clearly too tired to do anything else. "How much for the cake?"

"$15.99." I said, my voice tight and firm.

He handed me a $20 bill and I could see that he was watching me too, reflecting the same angry feelings I felt whenever I saw him. As I toke the cake out from it's glass display case and wrapped it in a white box while tying a blue ribbon around it, Gale burst out laughing.

I froze and looked at him, suspiciously. "What's so funny?" I asked, handing him the cake box.

Gale snickered. "To think I actually thought you and Katniss were dating."

I felt my whole body tense. I was engulfed in anger. I could feel my hands shaking. But Gale just happily stroled out of the bakery, but all to fast, probably afraid I would say something or do something potentially fatal to him. I glared at him until he was gone from my view through the windows. Then I punched the stack of medium sized coffee cups placed next to the cash register with an heated cry and watched them spill over the honey-coloured marble floor.

That man was low. What did Katniss see in him? And I needed something to relieve the fury I felt in my whole body. What would a Bread Boy do in a situation like this? Kneed dough. Which was exactly what I did, bitterly banging my fists into the bread dough, thinking of every cuss word I could think about and could be used against Gale's two-faced and two-timing self.

_THAT SON OF A B- _The colourful word that would've ended that sentence was replaced by an obnoxious ringing. A cell phone ring. But it wasn't my cell phone ring so I decided to ignore it, until I realized I was the only one in the bakery and that cell phone ring _was_ familiar. My brother's cell phone. Specifically, the phone I borrowed from my brother and played to Katniss as Josh Baker's, the guy I was pretending to be. In an instant, I dropped everything and dug into my jeans pockets for that damn phone, flipping it open the second my hands layed on the tacky blue string cell phone charm that was attached to the phone and I dragged it out of the mess inside my jean pockets.

I let out a cry of joy when I saw that it w_as _Katniss's number displayed on the phone's screen. I pressed the green button on the phone.

_Sound cool and collected._ I told myself. _Not__ like you've just been beating up bread dough, imagining that it was Gale's face. _"Katniss?" I began.

I heard Katniss's breathing hitch. "Hey, Josh."

"I..I didn't expect you to call." And that was the truth. I 'thought my 'Josh Baker' act had failed and Katniss saw him/me just only as another Playboy.

"Well, you said you wanted to meet up as friends to see today's sunset." Katniss replied over the phone. "And since i've never seen a sunset in real life, I thought why not."

"Or you just couldn't get enough of me." I teased, laughing.

"Keep dreaming." Katniss said. I could almost imagine her rolling her eyes in my head and it made me laugh, harder this time.

"Alright, alright. If you want to catch the sunset as it's best and right on time, we should meet at 9:00 PM and at a high place. Can you think of somewhere? Maybe a tall building?" I asked.

"I live in a building and it's pretty tall." Katniss answered. "I think if we go to the roof we'll get a perfect look at the sunset."

"Perfect." I smiled. Although, I had a feeling that was going to be her answer. Even though I already knew where Katniss's apartment was (seeing how we lived in the same building), Josh Baker wouldn't. "But you're gonna have to give me your address? Do you trust me enough to?"

I heard Katniss take a hesitant breath, before she replied. "I hope I can trust you." And she told me her [our] address.

"Great." I said. "I'll meet you there."

"Yeah." Katniss agreed, her voice sounding lighter than before. I couldn't fight the smile growing on my face. "See you later."

And I disconnected with a big smile on my face. I bet I looked like the Cheshire Cat, but that was the last thing on my mind.

* * *

_**Katniss's POV:**_

"AH!" Johanna squealed. "YOU HAVE A DATE!"

"Johanna, relax. It's not a date. We're just meeting up as friends." I told her for the millionth time.

Johanna gave a loud and exaggerated groan, flopping onto the couch. "Oh come on, we're not playing that 'we're just friends' game again! This is date and I won't let you say otherwise!"

"Jo-" I began, joining her on the couch before she interupted.

"It's just going to be you two together, right?" She asked, practically bouncing in her seat.

I nodded. "Yeah, but-"

"Just you two..._alone_?" Johanna said, the word 'alone' rolling off her tongue in a seductive manner, like a cat's purr.

"Johanna!" I scolded.

She ignored me."And you like him right?"

"Umm..." I didn't know how to reply to that. I pursed my lips into a hard line. "I-I...um..."

Johanna let out another loud groan. "Come on, Kat! We don't have all day!"

I glared at Johanna. "He's...a nice friend."

Johanna raised an eyebrow. "Only a friend?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to say? I've only just met him!" I exclaimed.

"Fine. I'll respect your 'I-have-to-get-to-know-a-guy-before-I-date-him" rule." Johanna sighed. "But you saw Gale today..."

I winched when she said his name. "And?"

"And he moved on pretty fast." Johanna said. "Don't you want to show him can too? To show him you _can_ move on?"

"Of course I _can_ move on! I _can_ get another boyfriend!" I protested.

"Katniss, you know that's not what I mean. Don't you want to show Gale you don't need him? Show him you can move on just as fast as he can? And show to him it's _his_ lose now, not yours!" Johanna exclaimed.

"Like _using_ Josh to make Gale jealous?" I asked, staring at Johanna in disbelif.

"When you say it that, it would obviously sound low! It's more like..giving Gale his punishment! Like telling him 'You were just a waste of my time! Look how easy I can get another boyfriend!'" Johanna explained.

"It sounds the same to me." I mumbled.

"Well, it's not!" Johanna exclaimed, clearly getting more frustrated.

"Johanna, I'm just going meet with Josh as _friends. _Nothing more than friends." I said, getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready."

With one final scoff followed by a sarcastic comment from Johanna, I walked to my room to get dressed.

* * *

**_Peeta's POV:_**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _the alarm on my wristwatch blared.

It was finally 9:00 PM. Time for the plans I made with Katniss. Time to watch the sunset with her.

I changed into my 'arrogant-guy' clothes; a tight white t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket that belongs to Finnick, skinny grey jeans, and my sunglasses perched ontop of my head as I sat on a bench infront of the bakery. I figured Josh Baker would be a guy whose known to be 'fashionably late'. I only waited 5 minutes more before I hopped into my car and drove to Katniss's and my building. I parked my car only a block away from the front of the building. I checked in the rearview mirror to see if the hair I gelled back remained it's shape. Everything was in check was I lowered my sunglasses infront of my eyes and I got out of the car.

As I walked, I could just make out Katniss standing infront of the building. And she looked beautiful just wearing casual black skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt that had a black feather printed on it with her hair braided down her back. When Katniss turned her head in my direction, I saw her smile and wave at me. I replied with a big and flashly smile.

"Katniss." I breathed out.

* * *

**_Katniss's POV:_**

I turned my head to see Josh walking down the street towards. I couldn't fight the smile that grew on my face when I saw him. I gave him a short wave in which he replied with big and toothy smile. It seemed almost ridiculous, but genuine in a sort of way.

"Katniss." he breathed out.

"Josh." I replied, still smiling. "It's good to see you again."

Josh beemed at me. "It's good to see you too. I honestly...I honestly didn't think you'd call. I thought that-"

"You thought that your little plan to hook up with a random girl at the club who was drunk enough to actually do anything with you was ruined?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed. "Damn. You saw right through it."

I let out a small laugh too. Then I noticed something. "Josh, you're still wearing sunglasses."

Josh lost his smile of a second and he looked away seeming stunned, before focusing his attention back to me. "Oh. Uhhmm..w-well," Josh's face began to turn red, scartching the back of his neck and I let out a small giggle. Josh continued to stammer. "Y-you see Katniss...it matched my o-outfit?"

And then I couldn't help it; I bursted out with laughing.

Josh stared at me for a second, before he let out a breathy chuckle. "Well, if you still want to catch the sunset, we should probably head up the roof to your building."

"Oh, right." I laughed, my stomach hurting from all that laughter and wiping away the tears that managed to form in my eyes. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

Together, we walked through the double doors, through the small red-carpeted lobby with only two lounge chairs, a small digital fireplace, and a mini glass coffee table, and towards the elevator. We rode it to the top floor (the 12th floor where both Peeta and I live) and toke the stairs to the roof, only lightly touching on subjects like the weather or what we've been up to after The Hob that night.

When we stepped onto the grey gravel of the roof, we were instantly welcomed by a burst of wind. I enjoyed the feeling of it blowing loose strands of my hair across my breath as I inhaled it. If I closed my eyes, it was like I was back in the woods on those camping trips I used to take with my dad before he died. Those times were the only times when I felt all the muscles in my body relax. After I moved more into the city part of New York to attend college, that place where I could relax became the roof since no one hardly ever came up unless it was to clean bird poop off the sides. I could still imagine seeing my father set up our tent and roast marshmallows and make s'mores at night. I could still imagine the feel of the water whenever we went for a swim in the lake. Or his hearty voice when he taught me the names of the constellations. Or the sound of his voice whenever he would sing.

"Katniss?" Josh's voice brought me back to reality and I wasn't in the woods with my father anymore. Josh stared at me, curiously. "You still with me?"

I blinked and I felt a blush coming on, no matter how hard I tried to fight it. "Oh, sorry Josh. I...um.." For a second, I almost told him about my father. But I haven't talked about my father for a long time, not since his death. And since it always brought back too many memories for my mother, my sister Prim, and I, it seemed like a long time since I've heard his name spoken even though I don't spend a single day without thinking about my father. I toke a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak, until Josh interupted me.

"Katniss, look over there." Josh said, cocking his head forward.

I turned my head away from Josh's face and saw that it was time for the sunset. The orangish, reddish and purpleish clouds seemed to cradle the now setting sun, like a mother would cradle her baby. It toke me a while for my eyes to adjusdt to the light, but once it did, it was enchanting and seemed like it was from TV, because it looked too perfect. And slowly, the Sun began to disappear and descend into the colourful horizon, like a fire dimming, signaling the end of the day. I bet my eyes were wide with wonder, but had I never seen anything like this before. "Wow.." I mummered, completely mesmorized.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Josh asked me, his voice losing it's cocky and arrogant sound. It sounded more natural and calm. I nodded in response. We didn't say anything after that, still admiring the colours that seemed to burst in the skies as the sunset continued. I toke a few steps forward, almost as if I was trying to reach the Sun. I watched as the top of the Sun vanish behind the building infront of us, sending a soft orange glow to cover the sky; Josh's favourite colour.

I heard Josh chuckle behind me and I turned around, raising an eyebrow in question. Josh walked up next to me and smiled. "You look like you're on fire, with that orange glow all around you. Like...a fire princess or something."

I laughed too and I was surprised by how easy it was to laugh and smile and how freely I was able to do it.

Josh smiled even wider. "Katniss. The Girl on Fire."

* * *

**Hello again! I know it's been a long time since I last updated, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And this was a pretty long chapter. I actually finished this chapter a week or two after I first started it because I got so distracted by just being so jetlag from my vacation and this guy whose pissing the hell out of me and my friends by always looking for attention from people and doesn't know how to not be mean to people! Anyways, I just need a second to rant and rage, even though you guys probably don't really care about it... *sigh* **

**Well then, I was trying to use a lot of big and descriptive word while trying to describe the sunset. While I was on the plane coming back from vacation, there was a sunset and it was just amazing. So I tried my best to describe it, though I don't have that descriptive skill and talent some people have. But I tried my best to help you guys invision it! If that didn't work, maybe search up a sunset online somewhere or on Youtube? :$ **

**I probably don't sound as 'peppy' as I usually do, but I'm really tired and i'll leave you guys with this chapter and i'll try my best to update as soon as I can! **

**Thanks for reading and review? :)**

**-lovetrigger**


	5. Chapter 5: The Advicer

**Hello there! ;D lovetrigger here again! With...CHAPTER 5! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and alerts for this story! After reading a lot of the reviews and seeing the new favourites and new story alerts, I felt like I had a HUGE burst of motivation and energy to write the next chapter! You have no idea how much they mean to me! :'D ****So, THANKS A BUNCH! YOU GUYS ARE JUST AMAZING! xD AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Well then, getting along with the story, it's gonna be in Peeta's POV involving a very famous Mr. Finnick Odair. It's pretty much right after Josh/Peeta and Katniss watched the sunset together and Peeta's heading back to his apartment (which he shares with Finnick..is that wasn't clear in the beginning...). **

**ENJOOY! ;3 **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE ADVICER**

_**Peeta**__**'s POV**_

When we got to Katniss's apartment, she turned around to smile at me. "Thanks for an amazing evening, Josh. The sunset was incredible."

I gave her a cocky smile. "No problem, Katniss. It was nice to spend some time with you."

Katniss looked at the ground, her face red. She spoke hesitantly. "Maybe..maybe we could do this again sometime." I almost stopped breathing. I wanted to scream 'yes' and make more plans immediately. I couldn't fight the smile on my face. But before I could reply, Johanna opened the door, wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts that were hidden by the long t-shirt, her hair sticking out in random places while holding a can of _7up_.

"Katniss! You're home already? I thought you were gonna...er..." Johanna muttered until she noticed I was still there. "Oh! Did I interupt anything?"

"No, it's fine, Jo." Katniss assured her roomate, who crept quietly back into the apartment with a shrugg. Katniss looked back at me. "Sorry about that. Um, well thanks again. I guess...I guess i'll see you later."

"Yeah, absolutely." I opened my mouth to say more, but Katniss just grinned and slipped back into her apartment. I exhaled loudly and turned around, making my way back to my own apartment which was just a hall down from Katniss's apartment. I pushed my sunglasses back onto the top of my head and waited for my eyes to adjust to the bright light in the hallway.

When I got to my apartment door, I slipped the key in and opened the door, stepping into the apartment. "Finnick? You home?" I called.

"Yeah!" Finnick's voice called back. He was lying on the couch with a magazine in his hand, a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and the TV turned on but put on mute. He didn't look up from his magazine, but grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. With his voice muffled by popcorn, he spoke. "You're home late. What've you been up to?"

"Nothing." I said, but I couldn't stop the smile creeping up on my face.

"That's sounds suspicious." Finnick muttered, looking up from his magazine. "Why're you all dressed up? Wait! Is that my jacket you're wearing?"

"Oh yeah, I needed to borrow it." I replied. I slid the jacket off and handed it to Finnick. He walked over to take it and glowered at me.

"Alright, spill it, Bread Boy." Finnick demanded. "Did you have some hot date with some chick I don't know?" Before I could say anything back, Finnick plucked my sunglasses off my head and grinned. "Glad to see you're making use of my birthday present. I thought I wasted all that money for nothing."

"No, you spent all that money because you felt bad for getting me nothing on Christmas even though I went out of my way to get Annie to forgive you after that fight you guys got into right before winter break _and _that I also got you that gift certificate to treat Annie to dinner plus that DVD player you asked for." I said.

"I asked you to get that DVD player for the apartment which belongs to the both of us." Finnick protested. "And don't change the subject! Did you bang this girl or not?"

"I might've had an important family dinner to attend. Why would you immediately assume I was out with a girl?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? You're _that_ dressed up to go to an important family dinner?" Finnick raised an eyebrow too, mocking me.

"Yes." I lied.

"Well, if you were with a girl on a date, you wouldn't be home this late." Finnick sighed. I shook my head. Finnick looked at me for some time. I was just about to push him away, when suddenly Finnick pointed a finger at me. "Oh wait! Concidentally, Katniss also had a date today! At 9:00 PM."

"So?" I asked.

"I stopped by the bakery today at 9:00 PM. To see why you weren't still home and I found you weren't there." Finnick said.

"And?" I looked at him cluelessly.

"I got back home and you weren't there either. I asked Johanna and she said she hadn't seen you at all. I asked her where Katniss was and she said that she was on a date with a boy." Finnick explained.

"I don't understand what you're getting at." I stared at him blankly.

Finnick shrugged and smiled. "Oh, I thought you should just know. I think that she was on a date with Gale."

I gave a poisonous glare at Finnick. "No!" I exclaimed, before I could think. "No! She wasn't with Gale! She was with-" I stopped there, my eyes wide. _Shit. _

Finnick had a triumphant smile on his face. "You?"

"Stop it. You're not Sherlock Holmes!" I snapped at him.

"That wasn't a no, however." Finnick said. "Plus, how do you know she wasn't with Gale?"

"I...I _know_ Katniss! She wouldn't go back to Gale after what he did to her!" I stammered out nervously. But I knew I was screwed. Nothing could get passed Finnick Odair.

"Huh, there _is _that...But I remember Johanna vaguely telling me that in her drunken state she could tell Katniss's date had blonde hair and was wearing sunglasses." Finnick's eyes flickered to the sunglasses I was holding my hands.

"It could've been any guy with blond hair and sunglasses." I replied.

"Yeah, I guess." Finnick sighed. Finnick looked at me again and sighed again, lazily running his hand through his hair. "Besides, I doubt you would actually have the guts to go to the Hob that night and ask Katniss out."

I pursed my lips, but didn't say anything back.

"Right, Peeta?" Finnick asked. I nodded. Suddenly, Finnick's face broke out in a scary grin, like the Cheshire cat. "Or should I say Josh Baker?"

I froze. "H-how do you know that?"

"Know what?" Finnick asked, all too innocently. "Know that you made up Josh Baker to charm Katniss into date you?"

"Okay, you're freaking me out, dude. Unless you've been stalking me and tracking me with some device planted in my underwear or you're really, _really_ good at guessing." I said.

Finnick actually looked surprised. "Wait, you _are_ Josh Baker? You actually posed as another guy to get Katniss?"

"Didn't you already figure that out?" I asked.

"To be honest, I just guessed. Reverse psychology, I think it's called. I don't know. And Johanna told me the guy Katniss was out with was named Josh Baker. I never thought you would actually do that. But I do know that idea came into my head once." Finnick blinked.

"Yeah, you told me a few days ago. After Katniss agreed to go to the Hob and we were back at our apartment and you suggested it to me." I said. "Don't you remember?"

Finnick shook his head. "Actually, I almost decided to do that once with Annie. Pretend as another guy who was a friend of mine and try to convince her I was a good person. I never got the chance. Annie just couldn't resist." Finnick teased. "Was I watching TV when I gave that idea to you? I often get distracted whenever I'm watching TV."

I nodded. "You were watching TV."

"Well, that explains that." Finnick flashed me a bright smile. "So, how did you pull it off? I mean pretending to be Josh Baker? Because I gotta hand it to you dude, you have some c_razy_ ideas!"

"You gave me that idea!" I protested.

"Yeah, yeah details." Finnick muttered. Then he grabbed my sunglasses out of my hands again. "Were you just wearing these to make sure Katniss wouldn't recognize you? Along with your rich playboy like clothes?"

"That was the plan." I replied.

"How many times have you been with Katniss as Josh Baker?" Finnick questioned.

"Two times. At the Hob and today." I answered.

"Well, you can't wear the sunglasses again! I mean, Katniss is obviously gonna see through it!" Finnick exclaimed.

"Wait a minute." I raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna help me?"

"Sure. Why not?" Finnick smiled. "Okay, I think we need to get you some coloured contacts. And you can't dye your hair because Katniss already knows it blond and if you dye it, she'll ask too many questions you won't have the answers to. And maybe some makeup too. Maybe something to make you seem a bit more tanned."

"Do whatever you have to do, but promise you won't tell anyone! Not even Johanna or Annie! And definitely not Katniss!" I demanded.

"Of course, man." Finnick winked at me. "Don't worry, I got your back!"

I felt my face relax into a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Finnick replied. "Now, what are your next plans with Katniss? And when are they?"

"I don't know. I didn't get the chance to make any new plans with her." I said.

Finnick let out an exaggerated groan. "What are you waiting for?! Call her now and make plans! You can't leave the lady thinking you don't want anymore dates with her!"

"Well...Katniss didn't really want to date. She said she just wanted to be friends." I muttered, looking at the ground.

"Then you need to get out of the friendzone fast!" Finnick cried. "Get together with her again! Do something romantic with her and say that it's just something friendly! Then kiss her! Boom! You're out of the friendzone and you guys are dating!"

"Actually, Katniss would be dating Josh Baker. Not me..." I sighed.

"How about this? You, as Peeta, be really nice to her. Act like the supportive friend like the always do. Then kiss her too. While she's in her confusion whether or not, you're Josh Baker again and tell Katniss that you think she deserves better. Because she's still thinking about Peeta-you so strongly, she'll accept it and start to date Peeta-you! And then everybodys happy!" Finnick explained.

"But what if all that works up to the part where i'm Josh and I actually break Katniss's heart? I can't see Katniss all heartbroken again." I said.

"Don't worry, man! When we get there, we'll think of another idea if you want! But right now, we need to focus on Josh-you charming Katniss!" Finnick exclaimed, with another wink.

* * *

**Well, done chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed it! Starting on chapter 6 right away! And looks like Finnick is in on Peeta's plan! ;D**

**And thanks MaidenAlice for reminding me that Peeta needs to stop wearing those sunglasses around Katniss or else Katniss would get suspicious! And thanks again for the all the reviews and favourites and new alerts!**

**Nothing else to say really, so I'll see you guys in chapter 6! **

**Thanks for reading and review? :)**

**-lovetrigger**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello fellow fanfictioner! ;D **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**There was probably some confusion on how sunglasses are supposed to anyone look different or how doing this to Peeta will make him look like a completely different person to Katniss. And here is my best attempt at an explanation or my reasoning: **

******[MY 'HOW IS SUNGLASSES AND DOING THIS TO PEETA SUPPOSED TO MAKE HIM LOOK LIKE A DIFFERENT PERSON' REASONING] **

******To all those that are confused on how sunglasses or making Peeta wear contacts are supposed to make him look like a completely different person...Well, I don't know either. Look, i'm not smart enough to think of some other miracle thing that'll make Peeta look like a different person in the same way that still today, no one's invented anything that has the ability to make someone like a completely different person. And since this story takes place in modern time and not the futuristic world that the Hunger Games books take place in where they have a vaste supply of more advanced technology than we have today that could make someone look like someone completely different and then go back to their original look. Sorry if it's disappointing I couldn't think of anything smarter but think of it like this: **

******Josh's description compared to Peeta's description is supposed to be really different. Josh wears clothes that its rare for Peeta to wear or in this case clothes that Katniss has never seen Peeta wear before. Peeta and Josh both have common blond hair, while i'm interperating Peeta with shaggy blond hair and Josh with gel styled hair. Josh is supposed to have a personality completely different than Peeta's bookish, shy, quiet, and innocent personality. Then, there are the sunglasses. Well, Katniss has already noticed that Josh looks a lot like Peeta (ergo, in chapter 2 when she first meets Josh, she says that he reminds her of someone who is revealed to be Peeta). **

******I'll try to work out something in future chapters because I know Katniss is very bright and very smart and in different cases, she would obviously tell through Peeta's disguise. And to all those who pointed out this whole problem in the story (thank you ohheyitserin for PMing me this problem and readface for noticing this issue as well), thanks for telling me because I was clueless about it in the beginning! If you guys have any other suggestions, please let me know! Oh and I don't want to reveal Peeta's big problem to Katniss just yet. I know that this whole controversy (well, it's not really a controversy) is getting pretty confusing (i'm getting pretty confused myself) so please bare with me here! And to all those that are eagerly waiting for Peeta to reveal to Katniss that he's 'Josh', please be patient (what a hypocrite I am for saying that since i'm really, really, impatient)!**

******[K, I'M DONE RANTING!]**

******Thanks for baring with me! You guys really are the best! :') **

******And just cause I post this on pretty much everything I upload and I wanna hear your guy's thoughts on this and suggestions...:**

******Thanks for reading and review? :)**

******-lovetrigger**


	7. Chapter 6: The Debater

**Whats up? ;D lovetrigger here and I bring you guys chapter 6! Sorry the update was kinda late! I just started school and well, it's been sorry about that! ****Honestly, I didn't really think of a plot before I began writing this chapter [it's called writer's block, right?] so I'm just doing word vomit and hopefully I'll think of something for the next chapter! Think of this chapter as a filler chapter?**

**ANYWAYS, thanks for all the new reviews and favourites and story alerts and followers! You guys are my sunshine on a rainy day (really cheesey line but it's raining right now as I write this and I really wish the sun could come out even though I love the sound of rain and running around in the rain and after reading a lot of your guys reviews and seeing the new people who are reading my story and following it, I just felt really happy on a really boring day! You guys are just amazing and awesome! :) ) **

**ALSO, ****I hope you guys read the author note I posted before this chapter and if you have anything else to say about something that bothers you in this story, please review or PM me! Come on, I won't bite! ;) **

******Thanks to all you guys who gave me suggestions on how to make Peeta look different. They were all really great and you guys rock! Thanks you guys! I will definitely been using your guy's suggestions! But they'll most likely appear int he next chapter or the chapter after that!**

**Well, since I have no idea what i'm gonna be writing about, please enjoy whatever random thing I end up writing! :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: THE DEBATER **

_**Katniss's POV:**_

_He stood before me in the darkness of the club, wearing a tuxedo. All the stobe lights and the disco ball lights were turned off with only a spotlight pointed at me and him. _

_"G-Gale...?" I stammered out, my eyes wide._

_"You know I love you." he said, his eyes gleaming and his smile wide. I was speechless, but he continued to speak. "I couldn't think of anyone I would ever want to spend the rest of my life with. You're beautiful and perfect. You're my world. Without you, I'm nothing. I love you with all my heart. I love you so much. Everytime I see you, I can't fight the smile on my face."_

_I gasped as he kneeled down on one knee. He reached into the pocket of his tuxedo jacket and pulled out a small black box._

_"My love..." he whispered. He opened the small box to reveal a diamond was the ring I'd always dreamed Gale would give me. It was beautiful. I'd never thought I'd ever want to get married after I'd seen what love did to my mother after my father died. I hadn't planned it. But being with Gale...it felt so right. Being married to Gale seemed like everything I'd always wanted. _

_"Oh, Gale..." I breathed out. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I covered my mouth with my left hand. "Gale, I don't know what to say. Of course i'll-"_

_"Will you marry me, Glimmer?" Gale asked and my breath hitched. Glimmer?_

_"Of course I will! Of course I will, Gale!" a girl squealed behind me. I turned around and saw Glimmer, her long and wavy blond hair flowing down her back and wearing that same tight red dress she wore before at the bakery with the light from the spotlight that once shined over me now showering Glimmer with his brilliant white light, run up to Gale with the clickity-clackity of her high heels echoing behind her in the empty room. They enveloped eachother in a hug and kissed passionately. _

_And I felt sick. I felt like the world was spinning around me and I felt numb. _

_NO! IT WAS ME WHO HE WAS SUPPOSED TO PROPOSE TO! ME, NOT HER! I screamed in my head. I felt the hot tears stream down my face as Glimmer and Gale's kiss started to become more frisky. And then Gale's eyes flickered to me and he smiled. _

I woke up, breathing heavily and gasping. Sun was already pouring out through my blinds and my digital alarm clock read 7:45 AM. I groaned, sitting up and taking a few seconds to comprehend I was awake. Finally, I shoved my feet into my white slippers and stalked to the bathroom. I checked my reflection and saw my eyes rimmed red and my face puffy with the glistening of the tears trailed down my cheek. So, I actually was crying. I turned on the tap and splashed water onto my face, soaking my pajamas as well and making the counter wet with drops of water.

"Katniss, is that you?" a soft, feminine voice asked outside the bathroom door. I heard the door open and Annie was standing at the doorway, her hair combed and already dressed in simple shorts and a t-shirt.

"Morning, Annie." I smiled. Annie smiled back.

"Sorry for interupting. I need to get my lifeguard uniform." she said, walking to the laundry basket and pulling out a green swimsuit and a baggy white shirt that had the words 'PANEM SWIMMING POOL LIFEGUARD' printed on the front in big block letters. Annie was a lifeguard and a swimming teacher. She's an incredible swimmer, along with Finnick whose also a lifeguard and a swimming teacher. They both work at Panem Swimming Pool and that was how they met. Annie smiled at me. "How have you been doing, Katniss? I feel like it's been a long time since we've had a real conversation. I heard from Johanna that you had a hot date yesterday."

"Johanna told you that?!" I asked, in disbelief. Annie nodded, still smiling and looking bemused. I scowled. "I really need to talk to Johanna! First of all, it wasn't a date! We just got together as _friends_! And second of all, it wasn't _hot_! Meaning we didn't do what you think we probably did!"

Annie laughed. "So, who was this _friend_ of yours? Was it Peeta?"

"Peeta?" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "No, why would you think Peeta?"

"So, it's not Peeta?" Annie asked, looking surprised. "Oh, but I thought...erm...nevermind. So, who was it?"

"A guy I met at The Hob that night we went out. His name's Josh." I replied, grabbing a towel off the towel rack to dry my still wet face. "Josh Baker."

"I never met him before. Though I do remember you talking to a guy with blond hair at the club but I thought he was..." Annie's voice trailed off, and she was looking at me with a very confused stare. "Well, what did you guys do?"

"We watched yesterday's sunset. On the rooftop." I answered. I could still remember the beautiful orangish and reddish glow of the sun that showered down onto the city, lighting the sky on fire in the same warm glow. It was mesmerizing. Everytime I close my eyes, I could still paint the picture of the sunsetting behind my eyelids.

"A sunset? Wow, that's very sweet. Josh seems like a nice guy." Annie said.

I shrugged and looked at the floor. "I mean...I guess."

"Do you have any other plans with Josh?" Annie asked.

I shook my head. "I was going to ask him if he wanted to have dinner...just to talk...but I chickened out."

"Why don't you call him now and ask him out." Annie suggested.

"I'm not going to ask him out!" I groaned. Annie let out a breathy laugh. I glared at her. "Come on, don't be like Johanna, Annie!"

Annie held up her hands, defensively and jokingly, grinning widely. "Hey, i'm just trying to help." Then Annie's smile became more supportive. "I know that you had trouble getting over Gale and what he did to you...but I think you deserve to move on with someone who wouldnt do the same thing Gale did to you. Even though I don't know him, Johanna did her best at describing him and Josh sounds like a good guy. You deserve to feel happy with another guy. Y'know, show Gale that you don't need his sorry ass anymore. "

I looked at the ground and grumbled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Just give him a try, alright Katniss? Promise me that?" Annie asked me.

I looked at her and gritted my teeth. She was giving me one of her big puppy-dog-eyed looks with a slight pouty mouth. She knew I couldn't say no to that face no matter how hard I tried. Finally, I just sighed. "Fine Annie. I'll try."

Annie beemed at me and gave a squeak of victory. "That's great! Alright now, I have to go! But i'll see you later! And remember, call Josh!" With that, Annie hurried out the bathroom door, down the hall. "Remember! Call!" I heard Annie exclaim, before I heard the creak of the door opening and the slam of the door closing.

I cursed and leaned against the bathroom counter, my back against the cool surface and sink and staring at the door Annie just rushed out of it, feeling like I'd just been brainwashed. What had I just promised Annie?

Could I possibly still call Josh? I can't call him right away because he'd still be sleeping, right? It was pretty early in the morning. So I'd have to call him later in the afternoon. But what was I supposed to ask him? I wanted to ask him to dinner or lunch but what if he wanted to do something else? What if he thinks I want it as a date? What if Josh thought I was being too clingy too soon? What if I was too late and Josh gave up on me? I mean he was a good looking enough guy who could've caught any girl's eye. Why would he settle for me? Why would he wait for me?

I had a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach and I grimached. I needed a shower. I needed a hot shower to wash away all my worries. Turning on the shower and watching the hot water sprinkle out of the showerhead, I striped my clothes off and stepped into the water. I shivered as I made contact with the warm water, slowing feeling my muscles relax.

Of course the questions came back again: When should the dinner or lunch be? What if I choose a date he's busy on? What if chooses a date i'm busy on? What if we can't come to an agreement? What if I choose a restaurant he doesn't like? What if I let him choose the time, day and restaurant but he thinks i'm an idiot for not being able to decide on a time, day, and restaurant by myself? What if he thinks i'm making him do all the work?

This shower wasn't working and I was pretty much wasting hot water. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

And I finally figured it out. All these questions lead to one simple question: What if he says no? Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. Of being rejected by Josh.

_Come on. You never know if you never try. _a small voice at the back of my head mummered. And that was true. I would never know unless I tried. Josh wouldn't say anything too mean if he rejects me...would he? I toke the towel off and messily got dressed in black jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Stop being so parnaoid." I hissed to myself. But the questions wouldn't stop. I never used to think this much with guys. When I was younger, I didn't have time to date because I was too focused on trying to get the bills paid and food fed for my mother, Prim and I when my mother completely zoned out when my father died. Gale was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first everything. And of course, we'd been childhood friends so being with him just felt natural. But Josh was only a guy i'd met at some dainty club where I wasn't even sure if he was drunk and high or not, even though he claimed to not be a drinker. That could've just been something he said to pick up girls. Yet, I still couldn't understand why I was so scared. It was so ridiculous. I would've laughed at myself if I hadn't been so nervous about Josh.

I had to admit I did want to spend some more time with Josh. There was something that seemed to so familiar whenever I was around him. He talks to me like we'd been friends forever.

A knock on the door brought me back to my attention. I left the bathroom and slowly crept down the hall, trying my best to not awake Johanna who was probably still sleeping. I arrived to the door and looked through the peephole. The first thing I saw was blond hair. My heart started to beat faster. Was it Josh?

Eagerly, I unlocked the door and opened. My heart faltered a bit, but I still remained smiling when I saw that it wasn't Josh behind the door, but Peeta. He grinned at me. "Morning, Katniss."

"Good morning, Peeta. You're up early." I said.

Peeta shrugged. "I have to get up early now. My shifts at the bakery changed now that my older brother finally moved out. He gets there later now."

"Well, waking up early must be a drag, huh?" I asked.

Peeta laughed. "You guessed right."

"So, what's up?"

"Oh um, " Peeta handed me a metal cupcake baking pan. "This is yours. I borrowed it last time to made those cupcakes for Finnick's birthday, remembered? I was just doing some cleaning and found this, remembering I needed to return it to you."

"Oh! Thanks." I smiled at Peeta. "I didn't even notice it was gone."

"Aw, man. Then I could've kept it and you wouldn't have even known." Peeta sighed.

I laughed, raising an eyebrow at him. "Don't doubt my skills, Peeta. I would've known."

Peeta laughed too, before his watched beeped. He checked it and sighed. "Looks like I gotta go. Don't want to be late or else my mom'll make me take double shifts."

"Then you better hurry. I'll see you later." I said.

Peeta gave me a shy smile. "See ya." He turned and left while I closed the door behind him.

I sighed.

* * *

**DONE WITH CHAPTER 6! :D Glad you guys could meet me down here! And yep, this chapter includes Annie! :D I didn't think I was putting enough Annie into this story and I frickin' love her and Finnick...so here you go! :) Oh, and some Peeta too!**

**I also realized that the titles I come up for these chapters are pretty stupid sounding...so...I gotta think of another alternative. And if not, try not to burst out laughing or crying after you read the titles of the chapters (I just add 'er' to a word that relates to the chapter...). **

**Alright, lemme explain that dream Katniss had. I was gonna add the description of the ring in it, but then whenever I tried to post the link or url of the picture of the ring I was inspired by, it didn't work. And I don't know what happened. So, I know there are a bunch of authors who make tumblrs or blogs for their stories (I can if you guys want and ask), but I am absolutely clueless on how to make a tumblr. I'm a computer noob, guys. So yes, that's what happened. **

**Well, i'm done my first week of highschool! WOOOOT! ;D Now I can sleep in for the weekend...*dreamy sigh* I've also been experiencing boy problems where I still can't get over my crush who doesn't even go to the same high school as me -_- GAHH *hits head against wall multiple times* **

**Well, enough chatting! **

**Thanks for reading and review? :)**

**-lovetrigger**


End file.
